Inocente Perversión
by valeriavillasmil2012
Summary: Inuyasha no es tan inocente como icas soy ForeverYoung69, no se que paso con mi cuenta! no puedo acceder a ella, asi que aqui es donde seguire las historias
1. Chapter 1

_**De verdad MUCHAS gracias a los que leyeron mis historias anteriores! No creí que leyeran mis historias! Gracias de verdad!**_

_**Sin más preámbulos la Historia…**_

**Inocente Perversión **

POV Inuyasha:

¡Las malas mañas de Miroku se me están pegando!...Ay no puedo creer que haya hecho eso… ¡Kagome se llega a enterar y me mata! Por Kami, pasar tanto tiempo con ese monje pervertido, de verdad trae consecuencias, aunque Kagome no tiene que enterarse ¿Verdad? Aun así, la culpa me come por dentro, pero no me arriesgare a que me entierre en mi propia tumba de tantos "_Siéntate"_ que me dirá.

Sera mejor mantenerlo en secreto...

Flashback:

_Estábamos en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede comiendo la comida que Kagome nos había traído de su época, Shippo parecía estar en el cielo con los dulces que ella había traído para él, y para nosotros trajo…sopa...Sopa…Instantánea ¡si eso era! Sopa instantánea, Ramen, Sushi etc._

_Kagome dijo que necesitaba un baño urgente para refrescarse –el calor era sofocante pues estábamos en verano- y yo me quede en la cabaña pues no me apetecía salir, pero Shippo empezó a molestarme como siempre y decidí que me saldría a tomar aire fresco un rato__ y sin querer llegue al rio en donde Kagome se bañaba, pensé de inmediato en irme, pero algo me incito a quedarme – ¡puto Miroku y sus pervertidas mañas!- y me quede, observe toda su anatomía tenía un muy buen cuerpo, se podría decir que mi vista era maravillosa, quede hipnotizado por tanta belleza junta, aunque me costara admitirlo, yo la amo, más que a Kikyo daría todo por ella, es la única que no me juzgo por ser un hanyou, hasta Kikyo, aunque ella no me rechazara, quería que fuera humano, pero Kagome no, ella me quiere tal cual soy._

_Ahí me quede, observándola hasta que se vistió, en ese momento no sentía culpa o remordimiento de lo que hice, pero luego sí, me sentí pésimo por haberla visto desnuda a escondidas, no pude más que seguir oculto hasta que se fue, luego ir al árbol sagrado, y aparentar no haber visto nada._

Fin de Flashback.

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Estás ahí?-dijo Kagome-

-Aaah...si ahora bajo-dijo Inuyasha y bajo-¿Qué querías?

-Nada, solo que no te había visto, me preocupé, eso es todo –dijo con una sonrisa-

Yo también sonreí.

¿Qué hice para merecer una chica tan maravillosa como Kagome?

**Hola! Oigan hagamos algo ¿les parece? Bueno la cosa es así, pregúntenmele lo que quieran y yo les pregunto a ustedes **** y yo respondo el viernes las preguntas que me hayan llegado: D **

**Mi pregunta es, ¿De donde son?**

**Hasta pronto! Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me han dicho que siga la historia, y la verdad es que no sabía como así que por eso me he tardado bueno, aquí está la continuación espero que les guste aunque sea algo corta :D **

POV Inuyasha

Estábamos comiendo la comida que Kagome había traído de el futuro, mi favorita es el Ramen, como amo esa condenada sopa.

Luego de cenar todos nos fuimos a acostar, pero yo no podía dormir, no después de lo que vi esta tarde. Me quede pensando en Kagome, en su cuerpo, en su olor, en toda ella. No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de ella ¡ALTO! ¿Enamorado yo? ¡Claro que no! Ella solo me gusta, nada mas –_Eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo_-Ah genial y ahora hay una puta voz en mi cabeza que contradice lo que digo- _no contradigo lo que dices, solo que lo que dices es una cruel mentira_- ¡No es mentira! ¡A mí solo me gusta Kagome! Feh! Mejor me voy a dormir, ya el sueño me mata.

En sus sueños…

_Estaba en la época de Kagome en su cuarto, ella estaba estudiando como siempre que tenia esos dichosos exámenes y yo como siempre estaba quejándome de que no recibía atención de ella, pero se me ocurrió una idea para captar su atención así que, me levante con una sonrisa picara en el rostro._

_-Kagome… deja de estudiar un rato y ven a hacerme compañía (_**N/A: se que Inuyasha no diría eso, pero se vale soñar) –**_dije y le bese el cuello-_

_-I-Inuyasha- dijo ella nerviosa- ¿Q-Que haces?-_

_-Solo quiero captar algo de tu atención- dije con la misma sonrisa en su rostro-_

_Seguí besando su cuello, a Kagome se le escapo un gemido, lo cual me excitó más, empecé a acariciarle la cintura, ella seguía gimiendo_

_-I-Inuyasha…-decía Kagome- Ahh...-_

_Yo seguía besándola y empecé a morderle el cuello suavemente tratando de que mis colmillos no la lastimaran_

_-¡Inuyasha basta!-dijo Kagome para luego levantarse de su silla-_

_Aproveché el momento para sujetarla contra la pared_

_-¿De verdad quieres que pare?-dije besando sus labios cosa a la que ella respondió de muy buena manera-_

_-Ahh…I-Inuyasha, esto no está bien- dijo Kagome-_

_-Lo sé pero, he estado esperando mucho para hacerte mía-dije yo-_

_Empecé a subir su falda y a acariciarle los muslos _

_-Solo déjate llevar-_

_Empecé a quitarle la camisa y a bajar mis besos hasta el inicio de sus pechos mientras ella gemía, ella empezó a quitarme la parte de arriba de mi kimono, no cabíamos en nuestra excitación, rompí su sostén con mis garras y empecé a chupar y a morder sus pezones y ella gemía de placer…_

_-Inuyasha…Inuyasha- decía Kagome – INUYASHA!_

_Y así abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que todo eso era un sueño…_

-¡Inuyasha, hasta que al fin despiertas!-dijo Miroku- Me desperté antes que las chicas y me di cuenta que tienes un gran problema en tus pantalones-dijo con una cara picara-¿Sueños húmedos? Ademas estabas diciendo el nombre de la señorita Kagome ¡Que estarías soñando!-

-¡Feh! Eso a ti que te importa- dije muy sonrojado- Pero hagas lo que hagas no le digas a Kagome por favor-

-De acuerdo-dijo sonriendo- pero te recomiendo que te bañes con agua fría-dijo mirando mis pantalones-

**HOLA! Lamento la tardanza! ¿quieren que la siga? Díganme! Espero que les guste!**


End file.
